Hexen jäger
by slain angel
Summary: Ban's past finally catches up with him, and he doesn't know how to handle it when it does. all ginji wants to do is to save his best friend from the terrible fate these old foes have for him, but is the lightning lord any match for the Hexen jäger?
1. Chapter 1

Well here we go after many attempts i finally have a story i think is worth posting, I've written or attempted to write loads of different fan fics but this is the only one that I've been brave enough to post so please be gentle and please no flamers only nice comments.

**Hexen jäger**

**Chapter one: Foreign tongs**

Ban Mido sat in the honky tonk savouring the bitter taste of the coffee Paul just served up for him, the honky tonk was quiet and that's how ban liked it no inane pointless chatter from his ever happy partner, Ginji. Natsumi, had taken the day off, and thanks to the torrential rain outside customers were few and far between.

With the occasional rustle of a newspaper from Paul this was the perfect environment for ban to just be, to sit and think, and to enjoy his coffee. The hammer of the rain against the pane of the window was very soothing as it gave an erratic beat in the back ground.

The bell above the door tinkled indicating that at least some one in this city had braved the rain, ban didn't need to look up to know who it was he could sense his partner a mile away, so he always knew when he was on his way or where about he would be, it couldn't be explained this bond between these two young men nobody understood it not even themselves all that they knew was that it was right for them to be around each other, ban liked to think of it as a yin yang deal that he was the dark to ginji's light.

"ban- chan!" a pair of sopping wet arms where immediately thrown around ban which the slightly shorter of the two shook off, with an annoyed noise

"Don't do that! In case you haven't noticed you're soaking wet and I'm quite dry"

The blond teen looked slightly down at his immediate brush off usually ban would humour him a little, but Ginji was used to bans grumpiness by now, but even for ban this was unusual. Lately ban had been grumpier, Ginji smiled at his best friend he knew ban well enough to know that he wasn't actually mad at him and that he didn't really care about his shirt getting wet it was more about the show of affection in public that ban didn't like, he never had been the touchy feely type of guy. Ginji took the stool next to ban and smiled at Paul,

"Coffee please chief!" Paul set about making Ginji his coffee, and Ginji started going on about what he'd been up to while he'd been with kazuki and Shido, ban sat smiling in to his coffee enjoying hearing about what his friend had done that day,

"Then kazuki took me to this fancy restaurant and treated me to lunch, I even got take away for you ban –chan I put it in the lady bug for later! But if you're hungry now I could go get it for you"

"No thanks Gin I'm fine"

Ginji carried on talking about what he'd had for lunch the bell above the door chimed again this time ban did look up.

The aura around this person he did not like it set off a fear inside of him that he had not felt for a long time. Ban stared at this person for behind his purple glasses trying to figure out if he knew him or not.

"Ban Mido?"

Ban did not answer only carried on staring, feeling this guy out for what he was, how much of a challenge he would be if things got nasty. Ginji stopped talking and also look up at the man and then at his best friend and back to the shadowed man in the doorway

"I'm looking for a man called ban Mido are you him?" ban immediately recognised the language this man was speaking as his native tongue, German.

"I'm ban Mido and who are you stranger?"

Ginji looked from the man in the door way to his best friend. He knew his best friend could talk a lot of languages but he had never heard him speak in anything other than Japanese. Ginji was amazed at how easily this foreign language came to his best friend and how he had easily slipped between tongs.

At ban's reply the man in the door way smiled removing his jacket to reveal a long blade attached to his belt. ban and Ginji immediately stood on edge expecting a launched attack.

"My clan has spent many years trying to track you down witch, and now I have found you I will be favoured above all. Ban Mido the time has finally come for the last of the pure blood witches to die!"

With that the man launched himself at ban, blade unsheathed he swung violently each attack aimed to kill.

Ginji jumped back out of his seat as the man launched himself at ban. Not being able to understand what the man had been saying Ginji hadn't anticipated the attack, he was to impressed listening to these foreign word come from his partners lips looking from the man in the door way to the man sat next to him, it wasn't until he had seen the blade the stranger had revealed that he realised his true intent.

The attacks where dodged easily Ban moved with the grace only attained through years of battle Ginji always loved to watch his partner fight it was like a rare treat for the young man as his fights always took longer than bans did and all to regular it was ban watching ginji's back while he fought.

As the attacker swung again ban grabbed his hand and twisted it a satisfied smile on his face as he did so, but the attacker smiled himself.

Anticipating this move the attacker switched tactics dropping the sword to the floor and spinning his body around ban's untangling his limb in the process and forcing a well aimed punch in to the ribs of the spiky haired fighter.

Ban stumbled back at the force of the punch. The attacker then kicked ban in the face as he reeled back. Ginji could feel the electricity around him spike preparing to jump in at the first sign that ban needed help. Ban stood up wiping blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand a slight smile on his face.

"My blood doesn't come for cheep you know you'll have to pay for that"

"The blood of a witch deserves to be spilled to the soil of this earth, your kind doesn't deserve the air in which they breath, scum of the earth the whole breed!"

Ban immediately launched in to attack punching the man in the gut and again in the chest and finally in the face. The man fell back in to and through a table, splinters flying everywhere.

Ban calmly walked over to the man that was laid in a pile of splintered wood.

"That will go on your tab you know" ban heard Paul state from behind the bar. Ban didn't care all he cared about was who was this man and how did he know about his heritage?

Ban stared at the man laid on the floor kneeled down and grabbed the front of his shirt he was still breathing but he wasn't conscious. Ban dropped the man back to the floor and stared at his own shirt it had been cut open by one of the attacks the man had made on him. Just what he nedded now he had to buy a new shirt.

"Ban?.." Ginji tried cautiously

Ban searched his top pockets and found his cigarettes and lighter, he removed one from their pack and slipped it between his lips lighting it and taking a drag. He turned his head to look at his partner.

"I don't know Ginji," all ready knowing he was going to ask why the man was attacking him

"What was he saying to you? That language you where speaking what was it?" ask he spoke he moved closer to ban looming over his shoulder as he bent down and began to search the unconscious man for any clue as to who he would be and why he would be attacking him.

"German" ban replied searching the man pockets but he found no form of identification on the man

"German... as in Germany?"

"Yes Ginji German as in Germany," ban eyes traced over the man trying to find something to distinguish him, his eyes caught sight of black ink under the man's lightly stained white shirt,

"But isn't that where you come from ban-chan? Was he someone you used to know before you came here?"

"No I never knew this man not that I can remember anyway" brow furled in curiosity he rolled up the man's shirt sleeve to reveal a tattoo of a black diamond with a hammer in flames.

Bans eyes widened at the tattoo he dropped the man's arm and stumbled back slightly...

"Hexen jäger"

Ginji looked at his friend in shock whatever this symbol was it scared the hell out of ban and that no matter which way you look at it could never be a good thing.

"Ban-chan?"

Ban stood up and stumbled back as if trying to get as far away from the man on the floor as possible

"Ban who is this person? What's a...whatever you said?"

"Hexen jäger...it means witch hunter in German"

Everyone turned to the door way to see a petit woman with a large chest wearing a hooded cloak to shelter her from the rain outside. Ban immediately spun around to glare at Maria.

"Is this you?!" he bellowed at her "is this one of your tricks!?! Trying to get me to remember who I am?!" he ran over to Maria grabbed her by the cloak that hung around her shoulders lifting her straight off her feet and slamming her against the door frame with a sickening thud.

"BAN-CHAN!!" Ginji ran after his best friend and grabbed one of his arms trying to pry it away from the front of Maria's cloak but ban was to strong and to angry right now.

Ban slammed her off the door frame again "THIS IS YOU ISN'T IT!! YOU AND THAT OLD HAG OF GRANDMOTHER SETTING ME UP AGAIN ISN'T IT, YOU THINK THIS SHIT IS FUNNY?!"

"BAN-CHAN CALM DOWN! WHAT EVER THIS IS I'M SURE IT'S NOT MARIA'S FAULT!" Ginji had never seen his best friend loose his cool like this before, ban was always so calm about every situation they got themselves in to and they had been in some pretty bad situations in the past. whatever was wrong, who ever this person was and why he scared ban so much to react this way Ginji didn't like it one bit. Ginji was scared.

Ban immediately turned on his best friend "how do you know huh? They've done this type of shit to me before trying to scare me to go back to the clan! Trying to get me to run back" he turned his focus back to Maria "I've told you before I'm never coming back!"

Maria had kept herself calm the whole time ban had screamed at her and slammed her against the door frame, she calmly placed both her hands over his like she had done when he was a child and she had tried to calm him from one of his many rages.

Although her hands no longer covered his the way they once had done, she spoke to him in a soft voice in his first language in an attempt to calm the young man like she had done in the past when he had suffered from the nightmares that had once plagued his nights.

"Ban-Chico ....this isn't my doing nor is it your grandmothers, this is real, they found us ban they found your grandmother" ban stared at her with disbelief in his eye. No one outside of his clan knew where his grandmother was and even in the clan it was hard to find her. "Ban I'm so sorry but you have to believe me they found her, and well..."

Ban loosened his grip on the front of Maria's cloak and slowly lowered her to her feet and took half a step back,

"The clan they tried the best they could but...I'm so sorry ban...they got her... the hexen jäger got her and now...and now they are after you ban. As the only pure blood left if they got you then the battle is pretty much over....ban you are the only descendant of the greatest witch of the 20th century we need to keep you safe now"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haunting past.

Ban hadn't let go of Maria's cloak he just stared at her in disbelief,

"you mean she's...she's gone?" he looked down at the floor allowing his had to fall to his side as he did

"you knew didn't you?..You felt it, you knew she was gone"

Ban just glared up at from beneath his lashes in reply.

Ginji listened to the two of them speaking this strange language to each other, he wanted to know what they were talking about what had gotten ban this scared and mad all at the same time but he was too polite to ask them to speak the only language he knew.

"So what if I did? It doesn't mean anything"

"Ban if you knew. Why?....why didn't you try and reach me? Tell me"

He looked up at her "it's not as if i just got this feeling! Oh shit grandmother's dead! I just felt a little down was all"

"Ban we need to get you to the clan right now, with your grandmother gone people will panic, we need you there you know its the right thing, you know that's where you need to be"

"Fuck you, I've told you before I'm not going back i don't want to be a part of that place or around those people"

"ban people are going to die! If the hexen jäger could find your grandmother then you know damn well that they can find the rest of the clan!"

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE CLAN AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU! GINJI!"

The blond jumped from his place near the bar having hearing his name,

"WE'RE LEAVING!" ban glared at Maria one last time and stormed out of the honky tonk towards the lady bug.

Ginji gave maria an apologetic look before turning to paul

"you can handle this guy right?" he nudged the unconscious man on the floor with his boot

"yeah, you better get after him" he gave Maria one last look before following ban out of the door.

When Ginji arrived at the lady bug ban already had the engine running and had lit a cigarette. Ginji climb in to the passenger seat and watched ban as he pulled away from the side walk and started driving through the streets of Shinjuku.

"ban-chan?..."

He didn't reply just stared ahead at the road

"ban-chan who was that guy back there and why where you shouting at maria?"

"Ginji it's complicated ok?"

"well then try to explain, ban-chan, I want to know why some guy just came to the honky tonk and tried to kill my best friend, I also want to know why you where only scared after you saw that tattoo on his arm, I've known you for a long time ban, and I'm not going to say I know everything about you but I know enough to know that you aren't scared of a lot"

He sighed in response slipping another cigarette between his lips and lighting it

"Look Ginji even if I explained it to you, I wouldn't know where to begin"

"Try from the start"

Ban was shocked usually his best friend would have let something like this go when it was dismissed, the subject of bans past had been brought up a few times in the past and when ban dismissed the subject Ginji would back off and change the subject even though he was still very curious he'd forgo that because he knew it was something that ban didn't want to talk about. But this wasn't the time for backing off what ever had happened back at the honky tonk had been serious and it was something Ginji needed to know about if it scared ban the way it had.

Ban sighed and took a drag from his cigarette,

"well you know so much as I'm from Germany, and that my grandmother raised me with the help of Maria..."

"yeah i know all that, you told me when ages ago"

"well what you don't really know is that my family is a long running line of witches, my grandmother, the old hag was well for lack of a better word she was the queen of them"

Ginji stared at his best friend in utter awe... witch, he knew his best friend was special, special in the way he was special, with his electrical ability, but he didn't know that he was a witch.

"she was my father's mother, and she trained my father in her ways, in the same way that she would later train me, the art of witch craft takes years to learn and master, some people can spend their entire lives learning and still never learn to do more than turn water in to wine, but for people like my grandmother and my father it came naturally the magic flowed through them in the same way their blood did. And my grandmother believed she had birthed a suitable heir to lead the clan when she passed on...but then, then my father met my mother, she knew nothing of witch craft believing it to be thing of tales and legend, my father never told her about what he could do or about his family or his clan, and when I was born he was forced to tell he about everything, and she hated it, she hated me what I was, because well, I was an unusual child should I say."

Ginji stared at his friend horror written across his face he had spent almost every day for 3 years with this guy and now he had learned more about his friends past in 5 minuets than he had in those three years combined

"But how could she hate you, if you where her son? Shouldn't she still love you no matter what?"

Ban glanced at his best friend,

"The same way your parents loved you when they abandoned you at the limitless fortress?"

Ouch...that one had hurt; it must be hurting ban a lot to talk about these things if he was willing to say something like that to Ginji

"I guess"

"Well to put things simply my mother only thought of her son as a monster, she really couldn't stand the sight of me, I was about 6 when that happened a can remember the day she and my father left,"

Ginji looked horrified at the new information about his friend was revealing about himself.

"Oh don't give me that look gin, and don't feel sorry for me it happened a long time ago I'm well past being over it"

"But ban she just up and left you just like that? How could someone do that to their own son so easily?"

"Well she did so leave it, and so did my father "

His voice sounded final in the fact that he didn't want to talk about neither his mother nor father any more that night.

"So what happened then after you parents left?"

Ban lit another cigarette from the pack stashed in his pants pocket. He slowly took a drag choosing his next word carefully.

"Well they left me to my grandmother, as she was really interested in....let's say she was interested in my potential"

Ginji looked puzzled at these words.

"But anyway she raised me as her son and I lived with the clan, it wasn't bad actually surrounded by people all the time I had loads of friends who all were like me"

His voice seemed lighter at this point although enjoying the memory he was describing, Ginji smiled at the image of a 6 year old ban playing and laughing with friends.

"but then when I was 8 that's when the first attack happened. The hexen jäger came to where the clan had been holding up for many years, we thought it was protected through my grandmother and her partners, we thought the place was safe, but they found us" He paused and took a drag from his cigarette Ginji noted that his hand was shaking a little.

"The hexen jäger found what we had made home, the clan thought that they had originally come for my grandmother so they hid me and the other children and went to protect my grandmother from them. But then a group came the clearing where the clan had hidden the children. When the clan thought that they had come for my grandmother they were wrong, the hexen jäger had come for me, apparently they had heard of the prodical grandson of the witch queen and decided that i would be their target. They slaughter a lot of my friends right there in front of me not knowing which one they where looking for they decided that they would take out as many of the children as they could, but then I couldn't take any more i couldn't take seeing any more of my friends being killed because of me. Any way when the attack was over the adults came looking for us there was only 7 of us left alive it had taken that long for me to attack, to become a killer, any way growing up this happened at least twice a year, the hexen jäger would attack and i would watch more people die trying to protect me. Eventually when I was 14 I couldn't take it any more seeing people die to protect me, the reason the hexen jäger was attacking was to get me, so I up and left, I ran and swore I'd never go back"

Ginji just stared at ban, he couldn't believe what he had just heard he knew that his friends past had been rough but not to this extent, 7 year old having to watch your friends being murdered right in front of your eyes, having to kill at that age. Ginji had killed people before and he had only ever done it if that person was a threat to him or the people he loved and cared about, but not that young, it must have been something terrible to go through, no wonder he never talked about his past.

Ban carried on staring blankly out of the windshield, seeming watching the landscape as it flashed by, but Ginji knew he wasn't watching that at all, damn he probably hadn't realize they had left the city limits. They remained silent as ban just kept driving. When ban eventually pulled up in a small clearing near the edge of a lake and shut of the car engine the car was absolutely silent. Ban slumped down on his seat staring out at the velvet sky. Ginji kept snatching glances at his best friend wondering how he could help, or even just comfort him, but he couldn't think of a way. He truly felt that there was nothing he could do.

"ban-chan?"

All he got was a "hn" in reply but he took that as his signal to carry on.

"why do these guys scare you so bad i mean, i know what you went through and everything, what you had to see and do just to survive, but i mean you're older now, and i mean you've probably fought alot worse than these hexen jäger people."

Ban glance at Ginji, then returned to looking out of the wind shield,

"the hexen jäger is innumerable, no one knows exactly how many people are part of it, and the things that they do is...gin you've never seen it, what they are capable of and they can probably do a lot more now, they can't be fought gin, and even if they could be fought, you never know who is part of it."

"oh..."

"just go to sleep gin"

"but Ban-chan maria said people where going to die...if the reason you left was because you where sick of people dieing because of you...then shouldn't you go back to stop more people dieing?"

"gin, drop it and go to sleep"

Ginji looked more than a little down hearted at his friends blunt brush of of the subject, but decided he'd let it go he'd been through more thean his fair share that evening.

"ok ban-chan, but remember, we're the get backer**S, **and I'm here for you no matter what, we'll face this one together, you're not on your own any more ban-chan"

With that Ginji closed his eyes and shuffled down to get comfortable in his seat.

Ban watched his best friend as he fell asleep smiling to himself as the voice of his best friend echoed through his mind, suddenly he didn't feel quite so anxious. He reached it to the back seat of the lady bug and grabbed the bag of take out food ginji had so kindly gotten for him and hungarily started scoffing it down.


End file.
